custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hellgate Toa Kaimana (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|left|Kaimana mit zwei Schwertern Profil: Name: Toa Kaima'''na '''Beruf: Paladin der Hellgate Unit Agentin des Agents of the first Department Organische Maske: K'anohi in '''F'orm einer 'K'iril '''Element: F'euer / '''P'lasma / 'M'agnethismus / 'S'chatten 'Waffen: ' 1 'P'lasma 'S'chwert, 2 'S'tachel '''Fäuste, 2'I'''nferno '''R'aketen P'sitolen und 1 '''D'rei 'K'lingen 'W'urfschwert '''Ausrüstung: 2 M'ini '''J'et 'P'acks Leben als Matoranerin: 'Ü'ber das Leben das Kaimana als Matoranerin führte ist nicht viel bekannt, jediglich das sie auf Voya Nui geboren wurden und auf dem Teil der Insel aufwuchs der später abbrach und im Meer versank. Ihre Kindheit verbrachte sie somit auch in Mahri Nui. Dort lehrnte sie auch das Kämpfen und den Umgang mit Maschinen. Später verschwand sie spurlos aus Mahri Nui und jeder dachte das auch sie von den Kreaturen der Tiefe geholt worden war. Doch das sollte sich als falsch herrausstellen. Kaimana war es gelungen über einen Tunnel wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Ab da verwischen sich ihre Spuren. Wie es ihr gelang nach Odina zu kommen bleibt ein ungeklärtes Rätsel. Genauso wie sie zu einer Toa wurde, die zudem über Schattenkräfte verfügte. Leben auf Odina 'A'uf Odina diente sie zuerst freiwillig dem Schattigen. Dieser bildete sie im Umgang mit vielen bösartigen Waffen aus und föderte ihre Entwicklung zu einer Kopfgeld Jägerin. Sushan Kihoga Pyet wurde in nur sehr kurzer Zeit zu einer gefährlichen und gefürchteten Kopfgeldjägerin. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trug sie den Namen Lariska. 'S'ie schreckte vor nichts zurück wenn es um die Erfüllung ihre Mission ging. Unzählige Attentate und Entführungen sind Sushan zu zuschreiben. So auch die Ermordung vieler Toa und Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui. Ihre letzte Mission führte sie in die Grube, wo sie auf Bima traf. Ein Toa der in ihr etwas weckte was sie zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Kaimana heute: Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Toa Shadow Bima Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Kaimana.JPG|Hellgate Toa Kaimana Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Sorax.JPG|Hellgate Paladin Sorax 'K'aimana wurde von den neuen Gefühlen innerlich so umgekrämpelt, das sie sich von den Dunklen Jägern löste und ihren Beruf als Kopfgeld Jägerin aufgab. Sie schloss sich dem Toa der sich Bima nannte an und wich nicht mehr von dessen Seite. Zusammen mit ihm trat sie dem Geheimen Rat bei wo sie ab diesem Punkt an als Agentin tätig ist. 'S'ie befindet sich zur Zeit mit Bima auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent wo sie gegen den tyrannischen Sohn von Brutakas Zwillingsbruder und dessen Armee von Demito, Maxilosrobotern und Spinax kämpfen. Mit B.I.M.A ist sie gut befreundet, sie sieht einen Bruder in ihm. Kaimana verborgenes Geheimniss. 'F'rüher hieß sie '''Lariska. S'''ie war eine gefürchtete '''Dunkle Jägerin. L'ariska fertigte sich ein Roboter Double. Nach dem dieses fertig war, begann sie ihren Körper soumzubauen das sie wie eine Toa des Feuerst aussah. Nun ließ sie sehr zur schaustellend ihr Roboterdouble durch die Dunklen Jäger sterben. So starb für das Matoraner Universum Lariska. Aber nur zum Schein. Sie lebte von diesem Tage an als Toa Skippy unendeckt weiter um ihre Pläne für die Destabilisierung der Dunklen Jäger zu planen und Schritt für Schritt in die Tat um zusetzen. '''D'ie Geschichte zur Peron: '''Well nobody knows, who I am real! Das Rätsel wurde von 'Kasier Toa Kailani' gelöst. Archiv thumb|300px|left Der officielle Soundtrack der Hellgate Unit! Der Geheime Rat (Bionicle Wars ) "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Charaktere